We're Gonna Die!
by metalheart0226
Summary: The end is near and Carly knows she needs to tell Freddie how she really feels.


**So this is my very first fanfic ever! I'm quite nervous about how it would turn out because I really don't know if I have a future in writing. Haha. But it doesn't hurt to try, right?**

**To anyone who have read Sophie Kinsealla's Can You Keep A Secret, this one-shot is inspired by a chapter from the amazing book. :) So clearly, it's not mine and so is iCarly. I own nothing. **

**Happy reading! Hope I won't disappoint. :D  
**

* * *

"Come on, Freddie! We're gonna be late!"

I take his hand nonchalantly and drag him towards the entrance of the plane. He's having a hard time running with the bags strapped around his shoulders because he's too stubborn to let me carry my own. Not that I'm complaining because really, it's sweet and it just shows how much of a gentleman he is.

One of the cabin crew, I presume, takes our boarding passes and lets us in. Another crew leads us to the front section of the plane where well-dressed dudes are tapping away at their laptops. Yeah, it's business class for me and Freddie. You just gotta love Socko and his connections sometimes.

"Can I have the window seat? I wanna take some footage of the take-off." Freddie stuffs the bags inside the overhead cabin and smiles at me.

"Sure." I giggle as I let him have his way. "You're such a geek."

He rolls his eyes playfully and I sit down beside him, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach that won't settle. I take a deep breath before buckling my seat belt.

"Hey, you look flushed. Are you okay?" he holds my hand and I have no idea I'm gripping the arm rest separating us tightly until electricity starts flowing through my veins.

"Yeah." I lie, nodding at him.

To tell the truth, I'm still not over the plane experience we had for the web awards. Having to jump off a plane with a parachute is traumatizing. There is no way I'm doing that again. Nope. You'll have to kill me before that happens.

He squeezes my hand and gives me a reassuring smile which helps a little because now, the only thing in my mind is how wonderful he is and how I want to touch his lips and kiss him and... I don't really want to fly.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried!" I cry and I know several pairs of eyes are on me. "I'm not! I'm just... I'm..."

Okay, maybe I'm afraid. Just a little bit. Or a lot. I don't really know. I just want this flight to New York to be over so we can already see Sam and Melanie and have the best summer ever.

He raises his eyebrows and I know he's trying his best not to laugh at me.

"Don't laugh!" I warn him.

He shrugs and continues reading the magazine he just took out from the back pocket of the seat in front of him. I grab one too so I can try to relax my mind and think of nothing as the plane starts to take off.

Okay. This isn't really working out for me. I've been on the same page for what seems like hours and I still don't know what the freaking article is about. Giving up on reading, I just close my eyes and try to sleep. Hopefully, when I wake up, this horrible flight is already over.

Or so I thought.

"What's that sound?" I whisper to Freddie.

He looks at me and frowns. "What sound?"

"That sound. I think it's coming from the plane's wings. It's scary. I think it's malfunctioning. Is that normal? Because it sounds like the wings are gonna fall off." I start to panic and I think, maybe, he's starting to think I'm crazy by the look he's giving me.

"Carly..." he breathes.

Before he can continue soothing me with his words, my head jerks up. It was a bump and I know it. But everything's fine. Everything's great. Nothing bad is going to happen. I have Freddie with me. He's going to make sure that -

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

I literally jump from my seat when I heard screams all around me. The toddler at the back of our seat is crying non-stop and the well-dressed guys stop whatever they're doing with their laptops. I look at Freddie and he too is grasping onto his seat as tightly as I am.

Oh my God. No. Oh no. This isn't happening. We're falling. I don't want to die! No. Please. No, no, no.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." A voice comes over the intercom and everyone shuts up to listen. "We're currently hitting some clean-air turbulence and things may be unsteady for a while. The seat belt signs have been switched on. Please return to your seats as quickly as-"

There's another huge bump and his voice is drowned by the screeching screams and cries all around the plane.

This is bad. No, this is worse than that. This is terrible. This is it! My last day on planet earth or something.

We're gonna die! We're gonna die!

"What?" Freddie stares at me and I look at him. Oops. I must have said it out loud.

Freddie. He doesn't deserve to die. He's a good noodle. He has so many wonderful things ahead of him because he's smart and hardworking and he deserves someone to take care of him until his hair turns gray and his teeth fall off. Is it wrong to wish that it's me? That I'll be the one he's gonna spend his life with? But it doesn't matter now.

"We're gonna die! I know it!" I tell him hysterically before closing my eyes again to say a silent prayer.

I feel his hand close on mine and I remove his grip only to lock our fingers together. At least there's one good thing about this. When I reach heaven, I'm going to smile and be thankful that I got to spend my last hours on earth with Freddie.

"It's just a turbulence, Carls. We're going to be okay. Just keep calm..."

"No!" I yell at him. "Of course they're just saying that. This is a turbulence... No big deal. But think, Freddie! They won't say we're doomed if we actually are! They want to die peacefully. They don't want to panic because they know there's no use. We're gonna die!"

The plane gives another terrifying swoop and I find myself clutching his hand tightly.

"This is it! We're gonna die." I don't really know how many times I've said that already but I think Freddie gets my point. "I just turned sixteen for God's sake! I still want to do a lot of things. I'm not yet ready to say goodbye to this world. Spencer! He's going to cry if he finds out that I'm not coming back. I don't want him to cry."

"Of course, you don't." he smiles at me and I know he understands.

"He's gonna have to give my room to a hobo! Oh my God! My room! My trampoline! I'm gonna miss it. I know you guys have worked so hard on it. I appreciate everything, Freddie. You guys made my sixteenth birthday the best one. Too bad it's my last."

"No, it's not Carly."

I glare at him. "Yes, it is! Accept it! We're gonna die! Together! We won't be able to break the world record for the longest continuous web cast! iCarly is over unless Sam finds another tech-producer and co-host. What if we call her now just so she'll be ready?"

"We can't use our phone." he states calmly. "And I'm sure Sam won't replace us."

"She has to! Her best friends are dying! I'm ready. I've accepted it. Or maybe not. But I'm so young! I wanna have children. I wanna meet Orlando Bloom. I've never bungee-jumped before and I want to try. I want to sleep for twenty-four hours straight. I want to prove Bigfoot exists and I want to learn how to draw a nice bunny. I want to travel the world with you!"

He's clearly taken aback but he smiles at me and for some reason, I can't bring myself to stop.

"Spencer doesn't know that I know he's giving me decaf. Sometimes, I sneak out in the middle of the night to replace the coffee in the jar with non-decaf because it tastes better. Don't tell him that!"

"I won't."

"I'm putting Sam on a diet. I hide some of our meat so she won't explode. I love her but she needs to stop eating those foods. She needs to stay healthy."

He nods. "I couldn't agree more."

"I can't help being mad at my dad sometimes because he's not here. Instead of taking care of me and Spencer, he practically spends his whole life inside a freaking submarine where he hardly gets any wi-fi signal! I hate him sometimes but I guess it's just me missing him."

"Every time I watch The Notebook, I cry. Noah and Allie's love story is just so heart-breaking that I want to jump into the screen and give both of them a big hug. I think dying in the arms of someone you love is pretty romantic. Don't you think?"

"I still think I'm a twig and I'm not very happy about it. I'm jealous of other girls' bodies. I wish I don't have to wear helping bras all the time. It's starting to embarrass me."

Every time the plane jolts, another set of words comes right out of my mouth. I'm unstoppable and I think I'm freaking him out.

"No offense but I think your mom's a complete lunatic. I know she just loves you and all because you're his only son but I think she needs to stop treating you like a baby. And that's why I think you need to get yourself a girlfriend. You need someone who will take care of you differently."

His mouth hangs open but he agrees with me. "Yeah. I... I gotta stop taking tick baths."

"I'm jealous of the girls Spencer dates. I think they're trying to take him away from me."

"The goldfish in the bowl isn't really Brock. I kinda knocked the bowl off the counter last week and then... bad things happened. It was an accident. I tried to save him but it's too late! I'm so sorry. I'm a goldfish murderer. Maybe I deserve to be flushed in the toilet."

"I failed a quiz once because I'm daydreaming in Ms. Briggs' class. I'm thinking about the perfect date with the perfect guy. He has to give me flowers. Roses. It'll make me feel like a princess. I want someone to scoop me off my feet. Like a knight in shining armor."

"I've only been in love once." I look at him for the first time and he cringes. "At first, I wasn't so sure if I love him just because of gratitude or I love him because he's him and I just do. He's an amazing and wonderful best friend and I just love everything about him."

I know he gets it. He's too smart not to.

He lifts his hand up to trace my cheek with a lone finger and I press my face against his palm. I feel better suddenly. Safe. And the fact that we're going to die like this kills me inside. I want to spend more time with him.

"Carly..."

Before he can say anything else, the plane lurches again, as if reminding me that the end is near. And I get it. God's sending me a message. I have no time. I must say it. Now.

"You're not bacon, Freddie. You're the most amazing person I know. You saved my life and I'll forever be thankful to you. But that's not the only reason why I fell for you. The accident just ignites how I feel for so long. The dance we shared, it was magical. Definitely one of the best nights of my life. I felt safe in your arms like no one could ever touch me. " I pause to breathe, "I want to be your girlfriend, Freddie. I want to take care of you and protect you from Sam. I want to watch movies with you and dance with you again. I want us to watch the stars together and then go to college, get married, and have kids. I want two cute little kids. I want to kiss you endlessly under the rain. Wait. Screw that. I want to kiss you right now before we die."

As if shocking him with what I revealed isn't enough, I pull him forcefully towards me and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. Oh wait. Right. There's never gonna be a tomorrow.

I pour everything into the kiss and I can feel him reciprocating it. He's gripping my shoulders tightly and I don't care because I'm clutching his shirt and my other hand's at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me as our lips move together in perfect motion.

"I love you, Carly." he murmurs and I know he's nowhere close to being finished which is good because I am too.

I whisper the words back and he brings his lips into mine again. It was sweet and tender and I realize I can do this forever. Suddenly, it doesn't seem so bad at all. If someone asks, I just spent my last few minutes on earth kissing the boy I love. And it doesn't get any better. I'm gonna die happy and that's all that matters.

"Excuse me, Miss? Sir?"

We stop kissing to look up to the crew smiling down at us. She doesn't look worried at all. "What?"

"We've landed."

Oh, shit.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please read and review. I wanna know how it feels to read one. Haha. :D I'm totally kidding but please do. :) Thank you! :D**


End file.
